Me and My Patient
by Marabella Lavender
Summary: Percayakah kalian jika kita dihubungkan dengan orang-orang yang akan mengubah kehidupan kita di masa depan hanya melalui selembar foto? Dan percayakah kalian bila siapapun berhak untuk menentukan kehidupannya sendiri? Itulah aku. SasuSaku fic.


* * *

**.::**_**Me and My Patient**_**::.**

by _**Marabella Lavender**_

**2009**

**--**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

_"I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next."_

_  
-__Gilda Radner-_

* * *

_**Based on True Story... With little bit addition.**_

* * *

**PROLOG**

_Autumn, August 13, 2009_

_12:56 a.m._

_Webcam on._

_First Part of My Story_

Setiap manusia pada akhirnya akan berusaha untuk menemukan sebuah tempat untuk mereka kembali pulang. Entah bersama dengan keluarga terdekat atau bahkan bersama dengan mereka yang kita anggap sebagai sahabat. Rumah adalah satu-satunya tempat yang mampu memenuhi semua keinginan itu. Dengan atribut tawa dan canda, semuanya terasa sangat menyenangkan. Itulah rumah. Dan itulah keluarga. Meskipun terkadang kita sering membodohi diri kita bahwa kita hanya butuh diri kita saja, rumah tetaplah akan selalu ada di saat kita butuh naungan.

Aku sudah melewatkan separuh dari usiaku yang sekarang untuk melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Aku berlari dari kenyataan dan membiarkan diriku jatuh dalam luapan benci dan hina. Apakah aku masih pantas disebut sebagai keluarga? Apakah aku masih pantas untuk memiliki rumah? Aku bahkan ingin mengakhiri hidupku yang membosankan ini. Semua mata yang memandang ke arahku terlihat seperti beruang _grizzly _yang hendak memakanku. Dan mereka, bahkan saudaraku, sudah tak peduli dengan diriku ini. _Hm, _mungkin saja aku pantas menerima hukuman itu.

Aku...

Dahulu, aku mengganggap diriku sebagai sosok anak manusia yang sempurna. Aku bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang aku mau hanya dengan keenceran otakku dan sesuatu yang para gadis di luar sana katakan sebagai_ erm_― ketampanan. Mungkin aku bahagia. Tapi, benarkah aku terlihat bahagia? Kurasa tidak. Aku kehilangan ayahku beberapa tahun yang lalu dan sejak saat itu aku sudah tak punya seseorang yang bisa membantuku berdiri di antara banyaknya jurang kebodohan. Sedangkan ibuku? Entahlah. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Namun, mengingat tubuhnya yang ringkih, ia harus dirawat secara intensif di rumah sakit. Dan, sekali lagi. Karena kelakuanku yang sudah tak bisa ditolerir itu, kurasa akulah yang menyebabkan kondisi ibuku semakin memburuk saat itu. Oleh karenanya, kakakku yang _sangat sempurna itu_ membawa ibuku ke tempatnya yang lebih baik.

Aku pun kembali berpikir tentang semua jalan hidup yang telah kulalui selama ini. Saat itu, aku benar dalam depresi tingkat tinggi sehingga semua tempat-tempat tinggi yang pernah kulihat bisa kujadikan sebagai landasan bagiku tuk mengakhiri hidupku ini.

Dengan diriku yang seperti itu, apakah masih pantas bagiku untuk mendapatkan rumah sebagai tempatku berpulang?

Pertanyaan itu masih berputar di kepalaku dan tetap berputar bak lampion yang menyala dalam sekam.

Aku menggambarkan diriku sebagai kanvas putih yang penuh dengan coretan kelam. Aku bahkan bisa menggunakan warna hitam untuk melambangkan diriku yang penuh dengan kebodohan. Tapi, aku tahu, bahkan aku pernah mendengar suara-suara merpati di luar sana bahwa aku tidak bisa mencapai kesempurnaan hidup jika aku hanya tenggelam dalam masalahku sendiri. Kurasa, aku harus mencari arti akan hidup terlebih dahulu agar aku bisa menemukan tempatku tuk berpulang...

Dan saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk mencari rumahku yang baru. Sebuah rumah di sudut kota yang mungkin bisa membuat orang-orang waras di luar sana mencedutkan keningnya. Sebab, tempat yang kupilih tuk berpulang adalah sebuah institusi yang dipenuhi dengan mereka yang kurang beruntung. Tapi menurutku, mungkin merekalah yang sebenarnya lebih mengetahui arti akan hidup itu sendiri.

_Ahh_, malam sudah terlalu larut. Aku malah menghabiskan seluruh baris di notebook peninggalan ayahku hanya untuk menceritakan diriku sendiri. Padahal, aku ingin menguraikan sebuah kisah hidup yang begitu membuatku berubah hingga seperti saat ini. Sayangnya, kisah ini bukanlah kisah akan diriku. Kisah ini adalah kisah tentang orang-orang yang telah membantuku menemukan arti akan kehidupan dan mengajariku untuk mengerti bagaimana kita menyikapi semua karakter manusia di dunia. Mereka adalah orang-orang luar biasa bagiku, terutama sosok kakek tua yang satu ini.

Kurasa, sosok kakek tua ini adalah kakek yang aneh. Hari pertamaku bergabung dengan mereka adalah masa-masa yang membuatku lebih frustrasi. Mendengar teriakan dan perkataan-perkataan aneh mereka semakin membuatku berjalan di antara gunung pasir tak beroase. Tapi, tak kusangka, di tempat seperti itulah aku memutuskan tuk menjadi seorang mahasiswa medis. Aneh bukan? Ya aku tahu itu. Tapi, keputusanku tak lepas dari semua ucapan yang menurutku penuh dengan omong kosong dari sosok kakek tua itu.

Aku baru saja memasuki sebuah ruangan konseling bersama dengan kakek tua itu. Tiba-tiba saja, ia datang ke arahku dan menodongkan empat buah jemarinya padaku. Kupikir dia lebih gila dariku tapi ternyata, saat sadar akan maksud dari empat jemari itu, aku tahu bahwa orang waras di luar sana hanya bisa melihat empat jari saja tanpa melihat dari balik jemari-jemari itu. Apakah kau tahu, saat kau melihat kelima jemarimu, sebenarnya matamu melihat berapa jemari? Hanya lima? Atau _sepuluh_?

-

-

-

"_Se-sepuluh―"_

"_AHAHAHA..._ _Bukankah itu berarti kau dan aku masih waras kan, 'nak? Manusia hanya mampu melihat sesuatu hanya dari masalah mereka saja, padahal ada sesuatu yang lebih besar di balik masalah itu, yaitu―"_

_-_

_-_

-

"―_perasaan mereka_."

Tanpa kusadari, aku mulai tahu semua akar dari permasalahanku sendiri. Jiwaku sudah mati di dalam jasmani yang berdiri ini sehingga aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Kelima panca inderaku seakan tertutupi oleh rasa benci akan diriku yang seperti ini. Aku meninggalkan keluargaku. Aku meninggalkan sahabatku. Dan aku meninggalkan ragaku di sana.

Tapi, yang lebih membuatku mengerti akan _perasaan_ itu adalah saat aku harus menjalani masa konseling bersama dengan teman kamarku._ Suigetsu_ namanya. Kurasa ia adalah orang yang normal. Hanya saja, entah kenapa ia sering berhalusinasi melihat sekumpulan ikan _piranha_ di sekitarnya sehingga kapan saja ia bisa menjerit ketakutan di kasurnya sendiri. Saat itu, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sebab ia nyaris menghujaniku dengan pukulannya. Lalu, aku mulai membuka diri padanya. Aku mencoba menjadi temannya sehingga kau boleh mengataiku orang gila yang aneh. _Yah_, pokoknya aku menjalani hari-hariku di tempat istimewa itu dengan kondisi seperti itu.

Aku semakin yakin bahwa di luar sana ada orang-orang tua yang suka memukuli anak-anak mereka. Kupikir hal anarkis seperti itu hanya perbuatan para remaja nakal sepertiku. Tapi, ternyata tidak. Saat itu, aku harus menemui dokter kejiwaanku tapi diingat-ingat ternyata orang tua itu menyebalkan sekali. Ia adalah _Orochimaru_. Entah kenapa aku tidak suka padanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk berbicara di balik lembaran kertas-kertas _entah-apa-itu_ daripada memandang ke arah pasiennya yang sangat membutuhkan. Dan percayakah kau, aku sempat mengatainya dengan kata-kata kasar di akhir pencarian jati diriku di rumah itu? _Well_, dia tidak mengizinkanku keluar dari rumah sakitnya itu karena aku tahu dia punya rencana licik. _Memanfaatkanku_, kurasa.

Sosok gadis berambut merah acak-acakan tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangan konseling-ku. Dengan tangisannya, ia memohon pada dokter kejiwaanku untuk diberikan sesuatu yang aku tak paham apa itu. Namun, kurasa itu adalah obat penenang. Dan dengan mudahnya, ia memberikannya pada gadis itu. Aku tidak paham dengan kelakuan dokter itu.

Makanya, di petang yang sedikit _chilly_ itu, aku memutuskan untuk mendekati gadis bernama _Karin_ itu. Ia tak menjawab sapaanku tapi aku tahu ia seperti berusaha untuk menutupi semua luka di lengan dan tangannya dari pandanganku. Mungkinkah ia meminta obat penenang hanya untuk menghilangkan trauma rasa sakit yang pernah ia lalui? Maka dari itu, aku mulai mendekatinya dan berbicara padanya.

Hubunganku dengan para penghuni _Mental Institution_ di sudut kota Tokyo itu semakin baik, terutama dengan_ Suigetsu_. Ia mulai berani melawan halusinasinya sendiri dan ia juga semakin banyak bicara di setiap sesi konseling kelompok. Dan _Karin_― ia baik-baik saja. Tapi, jika emosinya sedang tak menentu, ia pasti memintaku untuk menemaninya berbicara di biliknya, tapi tentunya dengan _Suigetsu_ di sampingku. Aku tak menyangka ia pernah bilang padaku kalau ia menyukai _Suigetsu._ _Yah_, kurasa dia sudah semakin normal. Hanya saja, ada sosok lain di rumah sakit itu yang membuatku terus bertanya akan kondisinya. Ia adalah _Juugo_. Pria pemalu namun agresif. Berkepribadian ganda namun baik hati. Entahlah. Aku masih belum bisa menebak jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Hari-hari yang kulalui di _rumah_ ini semakin jelas. Aku pun semakin mengetahui tujuan hidupku yang selanjutnya. Dan saat aku mengatakan pada si kakek tua kalau aku ingin sekali mengetahui lebih banyak mengenai karakter manusia, kakek tua itu dengan semangat membara menepuk-nepuk pundakku dan memintaku tuk menjadi seorang ahli medis. Ia pun menyodorkan selembar foto tua miliknya yang sudah berwarna kecoklatan. Dan dengan wajah sedikit sedih, ia menceritakan sebuah kisah padaku. Kisah yang tak pernah ia ceritakan pada siapapun bahkan mungkin kepada dokter kejiwaannya. Kisah itu berasal dari lembaran foto tua itu. Ia dan _cucunya_ bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan tahukah kau jika foto itulah yang akan menuntunku tuk menemukan makna _kehidupan _yang selama ini kucari beserta dengan arti akan _cinta_? _Yah,_ kau boleh menertawaiku.

Saat kusadari, ternyata aku bisa mengetahui karakter manusia yang kompleks melalui pasienku di masa depan, terutama melalui pasien pertamaku yang juga akan menjadi _cintaku_ sepanjang masa. Ya, dialah sosok gadis mungil itu. _Haruno Sakura―_

Saat itu, secara tak sengaja, aku masuk ke dalam suatu bilik khusus di sebuah rumah sakit bertaraf internasional di _Hokkaido_. Alih-alih ingin bersembunyi, aku malah menemukan seorang gadis tak berambut dan tengah tertidur pulas di kasur putihnya. Selang infus dan kantung darah tersedia di dekat kasurnya itu. Aku tahu kalau gadis ini pasti menderita penyakit kronik. Meskipun terlihat lemah, tak kusangka emosinya cepat sekali meledak.

Namun ternyata, dia adalah gadis yang akan menjadi pasienku di rumah sakit tempatku menjalani masa kepaniteraan klinik(1). Dan penyakit yang kuhadapi sungguh unik. Aku bahkan butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk tahu akan penyebab dan pengobatan yang tepat bagi tubuhnya itu. Butuh waktu dua sampai tiga minggu bagiku untuk melakukan prognosis(2) sesuai dengan data akan riwayat penyakitnya. Walaupun aku tahu aku bukanlah seorang Tuhan ataupun dewa, tapi melalui tangan ini, aku ingin gadis itu tetap hidup hingga aku benar-benar mengerti akan arti kehidupan ini.

Suatu hari, aku bertanya pada gadis unik itu saat aku ingin memeriksa kadar _eritrosit_ dalam tubuhnya yang selalu menurun tiap 48 jam.

-

-

-

"_Jika kukatakan bahwa aku adalah mantan penghuni Mental Institution, apakah kau akan percaya padaku?"_

-

-

-

Dan dia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus punggung tanganku. Jawabannya saat itu sungguh di luar dugaanku. Aku tidak bisa marah sekaligus tidak bisa senang. Entahlah. Mungkin saat itulah, aku mulai menyukai pasienku ini. Dan aku ingin terus membuatnya hidup lebih lama lagi meskipun terlalu banyak terowongan gelap yang memisahkan tujuan utamaku sebagai seorang penyembuh dan sebagai seorang―_ pria_.

Aku pun tak bisa menyangkal bahwa tanpa _dia_, aku tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana menyikapi semua karakter pasienku. Meskipun saat-saat pertama aku mengenalnya aku harus menerima semua kata-kata sinisnya, aku yakin dengan begitu aku mampu mengatur emosiku yang dahulu gampang sekali meledak. Aku juga banyak belajar darinya, terutama bagaimana membentuk hubungan yang harmonis dengan para perawat yang kebanyakan dari mereka tidak terlalu menyukai pekerjaan _kami _sebagai seorang penyembuh. Hanya saja, saat aku merasa sudah dekat dengannya, _orang itu _datang dan mengaku sebagai―

_Akh! _Emosiku jadi meledak lagi gara-gara _orang itu_. Tapi, betapa bodohnya aku. Aku tidak melihat dari sisi pengelihatan gadis itu. Dan baginya, _orang itu _adalah sosok yang sejak ia masih kanak-kanak telah dikaguminya dan menjadi _motivator _baginya untuk terus berjuang melawan penyakit _sickle cell-_nya(3) itu. Rasa cemburu konyol itu ternyata berbuah manis. Selama ini ia telah menipuku dengan mengatakan bahwa _orang itu _adalah tunangannya. Dasar si _cherry blossom_...

-

-

-

"_Aku hanya percaya pada mereka yang bisa membuatku tertawa."_

-

-

-

_Hah_, dia itu memang gadis yang aneh. Pertemuanku dengannya juga aneh. Tapi, kurasa skenario Tuhan akan jalan hidupku harus seperti ini. Kalau tidak, aku mungkin akan berakhir di liang pemakaman yang paling buruk di sudut _downtown_. Dan, aku bertemu dengannya hanya melalui selembar foto saat ia masih berusia kanak-kanak. Kurasa, hidup itu memang benar penuh dengan misteri. Sebab, setelah ini pun, aku juga akan bertemu dengan _mereka_ yang akan menjadi sahabatku sepanjang masa. Ya, _si blondy _yang ribut.

Dia adalah sahabat yang kurasa lebih banyak berperan dalam fase penyadaran diriku selama aku berada di dunia kampus. Orang-orang di luar sana menganggapku seperti orang yang menjadi gila karena gigitan hewan liar―rabies kurasa―. Tapi, sahabatku sekaligus teman kamarku yang satu ini adalah orang pertama yang mau menyapaku di dunia kejam yang bernama universitas itu. Bersama dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya yang sebagian besar adalah ide-ide konyol, aku bisa berdiri menjadi seorang penyembuh hingga hari ini. Meskipun kami sering berselisih paham―kebanyakan karena masalah nilai ujianku yang selalu lebih tinggi daripada nilai ujiannya―, kami tetap bersahabat. Dan aku pun merasa, dunia ini tidak sepenuhnya diisi dengan manusia-manusia macam diriku di masa lalu.

Dan lagi. Bersama dengan dirinya yang seperti anak-anak itu, aku memutuskan tuk merancang sebuah klinik kecil di daerah _downtown_. Aku tahu, aku dan dia masih berada pada tingkat tiga dan sangat tidak diperbolehkan bagi kami yang masih tingkat tiga ini untuk memegang pasien secara langsung. Namun, setidaknya aku dan dia memiliki pengalaman sebagai tim bantuan medis dan kami bisa menggunakan pengalaman itu untuk membantu mereka yang datang kepada kami. Lalu, gosip itu pun mulai menyebar. Teman-teman sejawat pun mulai mendatangi klinik kecil kami dan meminta tuk dijadikan sebagai ahli medis bantuan. Bahkan _si Yamanaka_ yang aku tahu sangat-tidak-suka-dengan-hal-hal-tidak-mewah itu akhirnya ikut juga membantu di klinik kami.

-

-

-

"_Hei teme, aku tidak peduli siapa dirimu di masa lalu. Aku melihat sahabatku dari apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Bukankah itu bagus jika kita mengenal seseorang yang memiliki segudang pengalaman, termasuk dirimu kan. Haha."_

"_Ya. Terima kasih, dobe."_

"_AH! Kita harus cepat-cepat kembali ke klinik! Pasien sudah menunggu..."_

-

-

-

Tak kusangka, manusia seribut dia bisa menjadi seorang penyembuh, bahkan menjadi seorang onkologis(4). Dan saat aku tak ada, dia akan menggantikan posisiku untuk merawat gadis itu. Lalu, yang lebih membuatku kaget ialah saat _si blondy_ menyatakan cintanya pada salah satu perawat yang ada di rumah sakit milik _'Nyonya Besar'_ itu. Sayangnya, aku sedang tak ada di tempat kejadian perkara saat si blondy melakukan pernyataan cintanya itu.

Aku ingat saat itu gadis _cherry blossom_ itu ingin sekali melihat dunia. Aku tidak tahu maksud dunia yang ia katakan. Tapi, menurutku arti dunia yang ia inginkan ialah semua hal yang ada di luar sana, yang kurang lebih selama delapan tahun tak pernah ia lihat dengan kedua matanya yang sayu itu. Tanah, air, udara, pohon, rerumputan liar, bahkan sebuah _rumah_.

Di ulang tahunnya waktu itu, aku memutuskan untuk secara diam-diam membawanya keluar dari kamarnya yang membosankan itu―hanya ada warna putih. Aku pun memperlihatkannya bagaimana rasanya bisa menyentuh tanah, air dan hembusan angin. Saat itulah, meskipun rambut pink-nya yang dahulu tergerai panjang telah habis, aku bisa melihat ia lebih cantik dari semua wanita manapun di dunia ini.

Selama hidupku, aku mendedikasikan diriku demi proyek penelitian yang isinya mengenai penyelidikan akan penyakit gadis itu. Setelah masa pendidikan dasarku selesai, aku melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi dan lebih tinggi hingga aku bisa menjadi _expert_ di bidang hematologi(5). Aku bekerja tiada henti hanya untuk menemukan semua kemungkinan sekecil apapun yang mungkin timbul selama penelitianku.

Lalu, kau pasti bertanya apakah aku mencintai gadis itu sehingga aku benar-benar menginginkan ia terus hidup, kan? Kalau diminta menjawab maka jawabanku adalah...

-

-

-

"_Aku tidak mencintaimu tapi aku ingin menjadi orang yang kau cintai sepenuhnya."_

_Sungguh jawaban seorang anak manusia yang egois. Namun, saat kukatakan hal itu padanya, lagi-lagi ia hanya mengeluarkan senyum kecil di bibirnya yang pucat itu. _

"_Kalau begitu, buat aku hidup lebih lama agar aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dalam hidupku itu hanya untuk menyukaimu."_

-

-

-

Katakan bahwa aku adalah seorang egois karena itulah karakter yang kumiliki. Sebelum memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang mahasiswa medis, aku terlebih dahulu berusaha untuk memahami perbedaan karakter tiap orang yang kutemui. Bahkan aku tak segan bertanya pada mereka yang tak kukenal di jalanan dan melihat ekspresi apa yang akan mereka keluarkan saat aku menyapa mereka dengan senyuman ataupun dengan ekspresi kesal. Bukannya aku ingin sombong tapi kebanyakan dari mereka―para kaum hawa terutama―tersenyum senang saat menjawab sapaanku. Ataukah itu hanya pikiranku saja? Sebab aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang orang-orang itu pikirkan.

Masa terberat dalam hidupku sebagai seorang penyembuh ialah saat aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku adalah seorang _kriminal_. Aku bahkan disebut-sebut sebagai mahasiswa kurang ajar karena berani membuka klinik tanpa sepengetahuan para dokter senior ataupun dosenku. Tapi, aku tetap maju dan tidak akan mundur hanya karena masalah kecil itu. Lagipula, aku punya teman-teman sejawat yang akan membelaku, meskipun hasilnya nihil di depan pengadilan.

Aku ingat betul bagaimana _dr. Kakashi_ menuntunku tuk menjadi seorang penyembuh yang beradab namun taat hukum. Sayangnya, dengan metode dan tradisi yang ada hingga sekarang ini, kami pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku pun berlari sekali lagi. Padahal, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku bahwa aku tidak akan berlari lagi dari masalah yang kubuat. Dan, aku pun berlari tanpa memberitahu siapapun, termasuk _si blondy_ dan _dia_. Aku tahu aku adalah orang yang pengecut. Tapi, kesempatan kali ini tidak bisa berulang dua kali dalam hidupku. Di saat-saat genting seperti itu, aku butuh pembelaan diri yang kuat agar aku bisa mempertahankan mimpi-mimpi _kami_ di masa depan. Aku pun menemui _pamanku_ dan ia memfasilitasi keinginanku. Aku pun memulai penelitian kecilku itu selama hampir setahun.

Dia pasti marah dan si _cherry blossom_ pasti sedih. Selama kepergianku, gosip miring akan diriku menghilang begitu saja. Bukankah itu bagus? Aku sudah tidak perlu lagi membuat siapapun harus menanggung kesalahanku, terutama _si blondy_ itu. Meskipun itu adalah rencana kami berdua tapi akulah yang menjadi dalang dari semua rencana besar itu. Dan aku tidak mau membuatku rekan sejawatku menanggung beban yang semestinya kutanggung sendiri. Lalu, selama kepergianku, suasana di klinik tidak seramai dahulu.

Aku berlari bukan sebagai seorang pembenci. Aku berlari untuk mengetahui dunia dari sisi kacamataku yang lain. Bersama dengan pamanku, aku tahu bahwa begitu banyak manusia yang tidak seberuntung kami ataupun manusia dengan karakter yang berbeda-beda. Pamanku yang sangat suka melakukan perjalanan ke mana saja membawaku ke tempat-tempat yang tidak biasa. Mulai dari panti jompo, pegunungan tinggi, atau bahkan stasiun kereta yang dipenuhi dengan manusia.

Di tengah-tengah perjalananku, aku dipertemukan oleh pamanku dengan salah satu kerabatnya yang menderita penyakit kronik yang saat itu belum kuketahui sebabnya. Aku tak menyangka pamanku yang disebut-sebut sebagai orang tak berguna dan sering keluar rumah di usia remajanya bisa mengukirkan namanya dalam sejarah yang tak aku ketahui. Paman _Nagato _dan paman adalah rekan sejawat semenjak mereka memasuki organisasi _Akatsuki_ yang merupakan organisasi bantuan medis. Dan aku ingat, _kakakku _juga menjadi salah satu anggota organisasi itu. Dari perjalanan itulah, pengalamanku semakin bertambah hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan tuk menghakhiri pelarian kecilku itu.

-

-

-

"_Kau yakin ingin kembali sekarang? Bagaimana jika saat kau pulang, teman-temanmu itu sudah melupakanmu? Atau bahkan memusuhimu?"_

"_Entahlah. Hatiku mengatakan sebaliknya. Kurasa, sudah cukup aku berlari. Aku harus melalui masalahku jika aku ingin mewujudkan impianku itu."_

_-_

-

-

Saat aku kembali, sudah begitu banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada kota kecil yang damai itu. Selama aku berlari, aku tak berani membalas _e-mail_ ataupun pesan singkat di ponselku. Aku membiarkan mereka tuk melupakanku sejenak hingga aku berani mengatakan bahwa aku kembali.

_Si blondy_ marah, tentu saja. Nyaris aku dibuatnya babak belur. Tapi, aku terima saja sebab ini adalah kesalahanku. Namun, dengan kembalinya diriku, bukan berarti perkara yang dijatuhkan padaku hampir setahun yang lalu selesai begitu saja. Orang-orang itu mengancamku untuk segera mendatangi pengadilan dan membuat pembelaan. Bagaimana pun juga aku harus siap. Dan dengan segudang pengalaman dan pelarian yang aku lalui bersama pamanku, _Uchiha Madara_, aku bisa berbicara di depan para petinggi rumah sakit dan universitas itu dengan gayaku sendiri.

Aku tak menyangka bahwa _dia_ akan datang di tengah-tengah persidanganku. Ia bahkan tidak sendiri. Ia bersama dengan seluruh pasien yang pernah kurawat bersama dengan rekan-rekanku yang lain, memasuki ruang persidangan secara tiba-tiba. Ia pun meminta kepada orang-orang tua itu untuk mendengar pernyataannya. Kurasa dia membelaku. Tapi, aku tahu saat itu kesehatannya sedikit lebih baik dibandingkan saat terakhir kali aku meninggalkannya. Dia pasti telah berjuang keras selama ini untuk tetap hidup. Dan aku merasa sangat bersalah.

_Cherry blossom, dr. Kakashi, dr. Tsunade, si blondy_, kakek tua di rumah sakit jiwa, para pasienku, _Karin, Suigetsu_, bahkan _Juugo,_ para rekan sejawatku, dan _kakakku_. Mereka membelaku di depan para kakek-kakek tua itu. Di antara keenam kakek itu, aku tahu ada seorang kakek yang selalu menatapku sinis. Dialah dekan di fakultasku dan dialah dosen pertama yang membuatku harus berdiri di depan para petinggi itu. Ya, dia adalah _Danzou._ Aku tahu sejak pertama kali dia melihatku selama aku berada pada masa kepaniteraan klinikku, dia tidak menyukaiku.

-

-

-

"_Pria yang berdiri di hadapan Anda semua adalah sosok pria yang telah membuat kami, para pasien, merasa bahwa kami masih pantas untuk hidup lebih lama. Dia― dia mengubah pandangan kami akan peran kami sebagai seorang pasien. Bahkan, dia, bersama dengan semua rekannya, menaungi mereka yang tak sempat kalian rangkul di rumah-rumah sakit kalian!"_

"_Kami di sini ada untuk membelanya dari semua tuduhan yang dijatuhkan padanya..."_

-

-

-

Aku benar tak menyangka di hari itu aku bisa melihat wajah kakak dan ibuku di antara sekumpulan orang-orang yang datang di pengadilan itu. Kupikir mereka sudah membuang diriku jauh-jauh atau lebih buruk lagi telah mencoret namaku sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga _Uchiha_ yang terkenal itu. Semenjak ayahku meninggal, sudah tak ada lagi yang mau mengurusi perusahaan keluarga kami. Kakakku, _Itachi, _lebih memilih untuk menjadi anggota tim bantuan medis yang sering dipanggil untuk mengatasi bencana maupun korban perang di luar negeri dan dia tak punya rumah permanen. Baginya, _rumah _adalah tempat di mana kau bisa menemukan keluarga. Dan di situlah aku mulai mengerti sebenarnya akulah yang menjauhi keluargaku, bukan mereka. Di saat itu pula, aku mengeluarkan tetes air mata yang tak pernah kukeluarkan selama ini.

dr. Kakashi adalah penasehat akademik sekaligus sosok _ayah _bagiku. Selama aku menyelesaikan studiku di universitas, beliaulah yang mengajariku untuk tidak menggunakan rasa dendam dan benci meskipun banyak orang di luar sana yang aku tahu tidak menyukaiku. Lalu, apa salahku? Apa hanya karena margaku _Uchiha _sehingga mereka menghakimiku sebagai orang tak berguna yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang perusahaan milik ayah mereka? _Yah, _semua orang berhak berkata apapun yang mereka sukai tapi mengenai diriku, hanya aku yang tahu.

Kepala rumah sakit tempat aku menjalani masa kepaniteraan klinik tidak terlalu ramah, kurasa. Tapi, aku tahu, dr. Tsunade adalah sosok wanita yang tegar dan kuat, apalagi dia juga spesialis bedah. Namun, aku pernah membuat dirinya benar-benar marah padaku, yaitu saat aku berkata padanya bahwa aku menyukai cucunya. Masalah aku mendirikan klinik ilegal itu, kurasa dia tidak terlalu memusingkannya sebab beliau sudah tahu siapa aku dan _kami_. Ia bahkan nyaris merusak meja kerjanya dengan satu kepalan saja saat aku mengatakan hal yang di luar perhitunganku itu. Tapi ternyata, pernyataan di luar perhitunganku itu akan membawa dr. Tsunade tuk menceritakan suatu hal akan dirinya di masa lalu. Dan betapa _syok-_nya aku saat mendengar hal itu.

_Hahh_, aku mulai merasa bahwa aku dibutuhkan di tempat ini. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku menyadari akan arti dari kehidupan yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Dan semuanya tak bisa lepas dari pengaruh mereka dan pasien-pasienku. Dan juga, dari _cherry blossom..._

Kurasa, sudah terlalu banyak aku membicarakan akan hal-hal kecil yang telah kulalui selama ini. Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya melalui jurnal-jurnal yang berhasil aku tulis dan sekelumit kisah-kisah kecil antara aku dan _dia_. Jika suatu saat nanti aku bertemu dengannya, akankah ia membaca lembaran kisah-kisah itu? _Hmm_, kuharap tidak.

Jika aku masih diperbolehkan memutuskan _rumah_ untukku berpulang, akankah Tuhan memberikanku jawaban tuk berada di samping mereka yang telah membuatku sadar akan kehidupan di dunia yang fana ini? Dan jika aku bisa memilih, aku ingin membangun sebuah _rumah_ di luar sana bagi mereka yang kurang beruntung, terutama bagi anak-anak yang menderita penyakit kronik dan mereka yang tak mampu membiayai kebutuhan kesehatan mereka. Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa tapi suatu saat nanti, aku yakin semua tujuan _kami_ dapat terwujud...

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_*Catatan pertama akan lembaran hidupku yang baru. _

_Webcam off_

* * *

**.::TSUDZUKU::.**

* * *

_Ugyaa... fic yang aneh bin gaje. Masih di bagian prolog dan semuanya adalah catatan harian milik Sasuke jadi point of view-nya berdasarkan pemikiran Sasuke. Tapi, untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan menggunakan orang ketiga tunggal. Lalu, Sasuke di sini adalah seorang yang mengalami depresi tinggi dan nyaris menghakhiri hidupnya sehingga orang-orang mengatai dirinya itu gila, padahal sih nggak. Ngeehh?? ~.~a_

_Hmm, ini adalah fic yang diambil dari sebuah kisah nyata di belahan dunia sana. Meskipun ada sedikit penambahan tapi tetap plot-nya didasarkan pada kisah aslinya. Hehe, mungkin akan sangat membosankan sebab bertema tentang dunia medis. Tapi, diambil pesan moralnya aja ya. –ditimpuk gajah XDD-_

_Huge thanks to Furu-pyon dan hiryukanishimori. Tanpa kerja sama kalian berdua, fic ini tidak akan bisa dipublish. Hehehe._

_**Footnote :**_

_(1) masa yang akan dilalui mahasiswa kedokteran setelah berhasil menjadi sarjana._

_(2) ramalan_

_(3) bulan sabit; anemia bulan sabit_

_(4) ahli kanker_

_(5) ilmu yang mepelajari tentang darah_


End file.
